


Show me a little love

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren asks Reiner to teach him about sex. Hurried frottage behind a supply shed is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me a little love

“Teach you….about sex?” Reiner drawls, brow raised and mouth twisted awkwardly. Eren nods, once, like the little soldier he is, and watches him for his answer expectantly. Reiner rubs at the back of his neck, glances anywhere but Eren’s glimmering eyes to focus instead on the other cadets practicing their hand to hand skills; the dust they kick up, the clouds skittering across the sky. “I dunno…” he allows at last.

“You’re the only one I can ask. You’re older than me, you have to know something!” Eren blurts, and Reiner can see his ears turning red, isn’t that adorable? “Sometimes I feel kinda…weird and—“

“Alright, okay, spare me the details. I’ll show you what I can.” He glances around for Shadis, is pleased to find him across the field giving Connie shit, and grips Eren by the upper arm, tugging him behind one of the store sheds. Eren presses himself back against the rough wood, glances down at their boots shyly, waiting for Reiner to start. “How’d I get myself in this mess?” Reiner mumbles.

He could be slow about it. He could ask Eren what he wants to know and explain patiently. Or he can settle one heavy hand at Eren’s delicate neck, the other at his trim waist, tip his chin up so he can press their mouths together, listen with vague satisfaction to Eren’s surprised little sound, gripping at Reiner’s biceps. Showing him is so much easier than teaching him.

Eren’s lips are chapped, growing moist, and they fall open to his tongue with a sigh, his hands sliding up to curl at Reiner’s shoulders, tongue clumsily touching his, fingers catching in the fabric of his jacket. “Too short.” Reiner grunts against his mouth, lifting Eren around the thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist so he can kiss him comfortably, sucking at Eren’s tongue, nibbling his full bottom lip. His fingers slide into his short hair now, scratching at the base of his skull. “You’re a natural.” Reiner pulls  away to murmur, keeping Eren pressed to the wall with his bulk as he untucks his shirt, finger tips grazing heated skin, the dips of muscle and folds of flesh.

“Yeah?” Eren whispers back breathlessly, trembling as Reiner’s finger tips graze his nipples. That’s adorable too, the way he grits his teeth, cheeks flushing, eyes growing hazy even though Reiner’s barely even done anything yet, it’s all stupid adorable. He leans in for another kiss, harder, and Eren whimpers a little beneath the onslaught of teeth, grazing his tongue, nibbling his lips.

“We’re gonna have to make this quick.” Reiner hisses, reaching between them to rub his palm over the bulge of Eren’s erection. He whines and jerks into his hand, head thumping back against the rough wooden wall and nails scraping right down Reiner’s nape. He groans at that, shivers right down his spine. He debates rutting against Eren just like this, making him come in his pants, or letting both their cocks out to grind together. They don’t have time though, Shadis is bound to notice them missing any second, and the harried thrill makes Reiner harder.

He settles their erections firmly together, rocks his hips into Eren’s, holding him still while he writhes all need and noise, to grind them together. Eren moans out something that might be words, rutting right back, eyes squeezed shut. Wouldn’t it be lovely to fuck him, watch all his breath leave him as he chants Reiner’s name like a prayer, all hot and virgin tight. He looks like he’d like a cock in him, his arms wrapped tight around Reiner’s shoulders, hips circling down to rub their clothed cocks together.  He pants through open wet lips. “Kiss.” Eren murmurs, and angles down to slot their mouths together, all clumsy movements caught up in breathless eagerness and little moans, nipping teeth and searching tongue. Reiner groans against Eren’s mouth, hands sliding all over Eren’s skin beneath his shirt, exploring him hurriedly while they rut together, frantic movements and frantic noises.

Eren draws taut beneath him with his approaching orgasm, back arching from the shed wall, keen muffled by Reiner’s mouth. He slumps back, dazed and sated, while Reiner finishes, and doesn’t he look good like this, all sweat slicked, lips kiss swollen, eyes glassy. Fucking adorable. Reiner groans his orgasm, pins Eren to the wall with his weight as his muscles grow watery weak. They pant together, and beyond the shed they can hear the sound of other cadets hitting the dirt, yells of exertion. “Good?” Reiner breathes into Eren’s hair. Eren nuzzles into him.

“Good.” Eren whispers back. Reiner can feel his lips stretching in a feral grin, and shivers and thinks perhaps this wasn’t his best idea. “But there’s a lot more to teach me, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> For Mandeep. surprise bitches, thought i was gonna say Mando right?


End file.
